Ac opposite mod emotional quotes
well its just anger for now These are the quotes villagers say when they are angry or upset. Normal: Anger: * "I'm sick of looking at your face! Go away! What don't you understand about 'get lost!'? Sheesh, (initial phrase)!!!" * Listen here, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once! You're a pest! A brat! Now go away, (initial phrase)!!!" * "GO THE FUCK AWAY!! COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE A LIFE!" * "Hey, looking for a fight?! Eh? Keep this up and you're gonna be cruisin' for a bruisin'!"" * "Do you want me to despise you? Well congratulations, mission accomplished!" * "Man, I sure love it when you CONSTANTLY bug me! Can you see the sarcasm dripping off my words, (initial phrase)?!" * "Shrivel up and blow away, shrimp!" * "Grrr! Why does everyone around here have to act like such a chump, (initial phrase)?" * "I'm sick of looking at your face, chucklehead! Scram!" Sadness: * "Fuck off, I'm sad." * "Hmph...I don't want your sympathy. Sometimes an animal just needs to be alone." * "Sigh... go away." Thinking: * "Hmmmm... No, if I did that, then it'd turn out all... HEY! I'm thinking about something kinda important, so go away!" * "Awww... Hmmmm... What was I thinking about...? Ah, that's right! Hmmm... I'm sorta lost in thought, so can you, like, fuck off?" Jock: Anger: * "Um... I-I'm... a bit stressed at the moment... (small letters) Don't get mad..." * "(small letters) I'm trying t-to keep my voice down... I'm j-just m-m-mad, okay? N-nothing personal... Sadness: * "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" * "I see demons." * "I-I-I-I can't... t-t-t-trust anymore..." Thinking: * "J-j-just let me th-think about life. O-okay?" Lazy: Anger: * "I'm so angry, and you talking to me is like dangling a red scarf in front of a bull, you know?! Stay away from me, unless you want me to charge into you and poke you right in your nose!" * "Aww, little loser wants to cheer me up. Not gonna happen!" * "Shut up! You don't know me!! Don't try to judge me!!" * "(Player's name), you are such a complete and total ######, (initial phrase)!" * "OOOHH! You... You make me soooo MAD!!" * "You are such an idiot! Just stop breathing my air and go AWAY!!" Sadness: * "Ughhh I dropped my phone in the toileeeet!" * "I gotta exercise so I can stop feeling so sad!" * "Seeing you right now isn't cheering me up at all." Thinking: * "Okay, what's a good prank for (villager name)? Decapitation, poisoning... NOOO! You heard nothing, you nosy idiot!" * "Hey! Learn to mind your own business! I'm trying to think!" Smug: AC: New Leaf: Anger: * "I need to produce smoke." Sadness: * "These purple clouds have no scientific explanation." * "I am summoning more toxic fumes." * "I am making a rumbling sound." Thinking: * "I'm thinking." * "I am thinking. Peppy: AC (GCN): Anger: * "I'm going to chop your fucking head off." * "You don't want to make me angry! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry, (initial phrase)!" Sadness: * "I'm not sad. I'm tough." * "You're making me go from sad to pissed." * "Leave." Cranky: AC: New Leaf: Anger: * "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" * "Rawr! I'm a dinosauce!!!!1!!" * "rawr xD" Sadness: * "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Thinking: * "Let's see... what's 4 + 5?" * "Um...I know you want to chat and all, but I need to use my brain power to concentrate right now!" * "Hmmmm... 5 + 6 is... 4!" Uchi: AC (GCN): Anger: * "Do you mind l-leaving me alone...? I-I'm not trying t-to be rude... I'm j-just stressed..." * "I'm sorry, but you should probably keep your distance. I'm in a mean mood, and I don't want to take it out on you." Sadness: * "I'm sorry, but... I just want to b-be alone right now." * "...I don't feel like talking right now, (catchphrase). Sor...ry." * "I... really don't feel like talking right now. N-nothing personal, (initial phrase)." * "I-I'm sorry... I'm not really in the mood to talk right now. I just want to be alone..." Snooty: AC (GCN): Anger: * "What? What was that? Because it sounded an AWFUL lot like you annoying me, and I just hate the sound of that. I hate annoying little pests, (catchphrase)!" Sadness: * "I'm sorry, but I have an awful lot on my mind... I'm afraid I'm feeling rather blue..." AC: Wild World: Anger: * "Gosh! I feel so irritated! It felt like a million mosquitoes just bit me! I know what your problem is?! You're so stuffy! You're like my grandma's basement!" * "Ugh! Get away from me! You're a real jerk! I don't want people thinking we're together! * "Like I said, I can't stand looking at your face right now!" Sadness: * "Aw... Why did I have to be the star of this tragedy?" AC: City Folk: Anger: * "ARGH! What is WRONG with everyone in this town?" * "I've had ENOUGH! Just leave me alone!" * "Eeek! Whacking me with a net is so not IN right now, (initial phrase)!" * "You pull something like THAT off, then try to sweet-talk me? I won't forget this, (initial phrase)." * "Hey! Just leave it ALONE, (initial phrase)!" Sadness AC: New Leaf: Anger: * "The hot rage, it burns! Grrrrrrrrrr!! * "I must have got up on the wrong side this morning, because I am just NOT in the mood to deal..." * "How can i put this nicely... Let's see...BUZZ OFF! Sorry, (player name). I'm having a bad day." * "It's called personal space---have you heard of it? Sorry, (player name). This isn't my finest hour." * "(Player's name), don't even talk to me right now. I'm so mad, I can't see straight." * "That's it. I've had it!" Sadness * "If you're trying to cheer me up, it's not working. I just need a little bit of alone time." * Thinking: * "I hate to do this to you, (player's name), but could you come back and talk to me later? I just remembered something really important I need to take care of right now!" * "(catchphrase), I'm not sure what to get (villager name) for (their) birthday. Maybe a tambourine! Hey! Did you overhear that? Keep it to yourself, OK, (player's name)?" Uchi: AC: New Leaf: Anger * "Man, if it's not one thing, it must be something else! I'm mad at myself for letting myself get mad, !" * "What? Yeah. Sorry. Don't really wanna look at your face right now. (catchphrase)!" * "Man... I do NOT wanna talk right now. Just clear out, (catchphrase)!" * "Duuude... Can't you see I'm not in the mood to talk? Seriously! Just leave me alone! (catchphrase)!" * Sadness Thinking * "Umm... Umm... C'mon, c'mon! Gotta figure this out! Huh? (Player's name)? You'll listen to my problems? Yeah, that's nice, I guess. But I want to figure this out myself! Leave me be, (catchphrase)!"